Teleorman County
Teleorman ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical region Muntenia, with its capital city at Alexandria. The name Teleorman is of Cumanic (Turkic) origin. It literally means crazy forest (Deli orman) and, by extension, "thick and shadowy forest" in the Cuman language. It can be encountered in other toponyms, such as the Turkish name of the Ludogorie Plateau in northeastern Bulgaria. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 436,025 and the population density was 75/km². *Romanians - 96.76%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Roma - 3.18% Geography This county has a total area of 5,790 km². Two distinctive elements can be found: * In the North and center there are plains from the Romanian Plain. They are separated by small rivers, which sometimes form deep valleys. * In the South there is the Danube valley, very wide, with ponds and small channels. Beside the Danube, the main river crossing the county is the Olt River which flows into the Danube close to the village of Islaz. Other important rivers are: the Vedea River, the Teleorman River and the Călmăţui River. Neighbours *Giurgiu County in the East. *Olt County in the West. *Argeș County and Dâmbovița County in the North. *Bulgaria in the South - Veliko Tarnovo Province, Pleven Province and Ruse Province. Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Food and beverages industry. * Textile industry. * Chemical industry. * Mechanical components industry - in Alexandria there is a big roll-bearing enterprise. Agriculture is the main occupation in the county. Both extensive agriculture, and small scale - vegetables and fruits for Bucharest markets, is practiced. The area is well suited for irrigations. Tourism The county doesn't have many spectacular attractions, but its cultural folk heritage is very rich. Many Romanian personalities have been born here, some of them later describing the life in a village in a very picturesque way. Also, the area was one of the places where the Wallachian Revolution of 1848 unfolded. The main tourist destinations are: * The city of Alexandria. * Fishing on the Danube and other lakes or ponds. Administrative divisions Teleorman County has 3 municipalities, 2 towns and 93 communes *Municipalities **Alexandria - capital city; population: 59,308 (as of 2007) **Roșiorii de Vede **Turnu Măgurele *Towns **Videle **Zimnicea - the southernmost locality in Romania *Communes **Băbăița **Balaci **Beciu **Beuca **Blejești **Bogdana **Botoroaga **Bragadiru **Brânceni **Bujoreni **Bujoru **Buzescu **Călineşti **Călmățuiu **Călmățuiu de Sus **Cervenia **Ciolănești **Ciuperceni **Conțești **Cosmești **Crângu **Crevenicu **Crângeni **Didești **Dobrotești **Dracea **Drăcșenei **Drăgănești de Vede **Drăgănești-Vlaşca **Fântânele **Frăsinet **Frumoasa **Furculești **Gălăteni **Gratia **Islaz **Izvoarele **Lisa **Lița **Lunca **Măgura **Măldăeni **Mârzănești **Mavrodin **Mereni **Moşteni **Nanov **Năsturelu **Necșești **Nenciulești **Olteni **Orbeasca **Peretu **Piatra **Pietroșani **Plopii-Slăvitești **Plosca **Poeni **Poroschia **Purani **Putineiu **Rădoiești **Răsmirești **Săceni **Saelele **Salcia **Sârbeni **Scrioaștea **Scurtu Mare **Seaca **Segarcea-Vale **Sfințești **Siliștea **Siliștea Gumești **Slobozia Mândra **Smârdioasa **Stejaru **Ștorobăneasa **Suhaia **Talpa **Tătărățtii de Jos **Tătărățtii de Sus **Țigănești **Traian **Trivalea-Moşteni **Troianul **Uda-Clocociov **Urluiu **Vârtoape **Vedea **Viișoara **Vitănești **Zâmbreasca Gallery File:Primaria Alexandria.jpg|Alexandria File:Primaria Rosiori de Vede.jpg|Rosiorii de Vede File:Primaria Turnu Magurele.jpg|Turnu Magurele File:Centrozimnicea.jpg|Zimnicea File:Primaria Videle.jpg|Videle References External links category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Teleorman